Walking Disaster
by AnotherStar
Summary: Yamato and Taichi were friends for five years, before Yamato moved away to live with his real dad. Now, Yamato's back. And Taichi wants things to go back to normal. Can he win back the boys heart? Undecided pairings, if any. Could just be friendship. Rating for violence, language, may go up if I decide to make the boys a couple or not. ABUSE/SWEARING. You've been warned.
1. Yamato and Taichi

**Ugh. I need to turn my brain off, so I can finish the stories I already have started. WHY does my brain INSIST I write all this crap, instead of finishing what I have? Reviews are splendid. Pairings undecided, if any. May just be a Taichi/Yamato friendship, could be a Taito. Depends on you. That's right, you guys get to choose whether I make Yamato and Taichi and COUPLE, or just FRIENDS. Voting starts NOW, and ends after I post chapter THREE. Let the voting, and reviewing, commence!**

**I don't know Yamato and Taichi, Natsuko or Yuuko, or Digimon. I do own Haro, Sakura and the plot.**  
**And as I've said so many times before this, I'm Canadian. I'm following the Canadian school system for them. Sorry if it bothers you.**

* * *

Taichi watches the ball sail from his friends foot, and crash into the chest of a blonde boy. His hand immediately comes up to cradle the spot.

"Don't be a baby, Yamato. Give me back the ball." Taichi's friend demands. Yamato's arms drop, and he kicks the ball lightly back to them.

"Whose that?" Taichi asks. His friend shrugs.

"Just Yamato. He's my little brother."

"I didn't know you had a little brother. I thought you only had a little sister." The brunette says, still watching Yamato. He sits on the grass a few feet away from them, alone. The older boy shrugs.

"He's different. His eyes look more like yours, then mine."

"Oh." Taichi says, turning to look away from him. He hardly ever got to play soccer with the older kids. So when they did let him play, he didn't let anything stop him. Eventually though, the older boys get tired of the game, and disban, allowing Taichi to go investigate Yamato. The boy still hasn't moved from his spot, and is pulling grass out of the ground absently. Taichi makes a lot of noise walking over to him, so that he doesn't surprise the other boy by accident. Yamato looks up.

"Hi. I'm Taichi. You look lonely. Wanna be my friend?" The five-year old boy asks. Yamato's blue eyes widen, and he looks around, searching for..someone. Then he looks at Taichi and shrugs.

"My brother might get mad. You're his friend."

"I can be your friend, too." Taichi says, slightly hurt that the other boy doesn't want his companionship. Yamato's eyes return to the ground. Taichi sits next to him, and helps the blonde rip apart the grass carpet beneath them. They pick at the grass for awhile, before someone else joins them. A girl, a little older then Taichi.

"Yamato, what're you doing? Mom's going to be mad, you got yourself all dirty!" She says. Yamato looks at his hand.

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

"You're always sorry." She whines back at him. Yamato pouts, still looking at the dirt on his hands. The blonde girl reaches down for her brother, and yanks him up by the wrist. She drags him away without so much as a glance at Taichi.

"Bye, Yamato!" Taichi calls. They both freeze. The girl looks between them with wide eyes.

"Bye, Taichi.." Yamato mumbles. The girl gives a hard yank, and Yamato stumbles. Taichi doesn't think it's very nice, but pushes it out of his mind. They're probably late to get home. Taichi runs towards his mom, to tell her about his almost new friend, Yamato.

* * *

Three weeks later, Taichi waits impatiently for his mother to hurry up and get ready. It's far too early to be awake, especially for Taichi, but today is his first day of school, and he's excitied to go.

"Mommy, is it time to go yet?" He whines, bouncing by the door.

"Not yet, Tai."

"But I want to go to school!" Taichi stomps his foot, pouting forming on his lips.

"Soon. Just let me finish my coffee. Why don't you come have some juice?" His mom suggests.

"Okay!" Taichi runs to the kitchen and watches his mom pour him some juice. Taichi drinks his juice, as his mother finishes her coffee.

"Is it time to go now, mommy?" Taichi asks, smiling innocently. With a sigh, his mother nods.

"Yes, Taichi. It's time to go now."

"Yay!" Taichi screams, before running to the door.

* * *

Across town, Yamato is ready, and has been for twenty minutes, and is just waiting for his mother to finish up, to drive them to school. His sister, Sakura, who is sliding her shoes on, helped him, so he wouldn't get in anymore trouble, after accidentally breaking a cup. Yamato shifts nervously beside his sister as their brother appears. If Sakura notices, she doesn't say anything. Yamato looks down immediately. Haro doesn't like when Yamato looks at him. To Yamato's great relief, the ten year old doesn't even look at him.

"Are you excited, Sakura-chan?" He asks. The seven year old smiles.

"Yea!" She says happily. Sakura's eyes move to Yamato, and she smiles. Yamato doesn't return it, casting his eyes down the second Haro turns to look at him. Yamato swallows hard. He waits for a shove, or a hit, even a pinch. Nothing happens. When the boy manages to look up, his realizes it's because his mother has entered the room. She looks tired. And annoyed.

"You managed to get ready without breaking anything else?" She asks her youngest child, eyebrows raised. Yamato nods once.

"Yes, Mother. Sa-" Sakura shakes her head, and he abandons the rest of what he was doing to say. Yamato loves Sakura more then he loves his mother. Sakura might be mean to him when she's around Haro, but she's the nicest to him over-all. Although, their parents are mean to all of them equally. At least, that's what Sakura said to him, when she'd come to him in the middle of the night when he was crying. His mother doesn't notice the begin of his words, and doesn't question him. All she had heard was the 'yes' and she had stopped listening to her youngest. Natsuko flings open the door, and walks down the steps. Haro is on her heel immediately. Sakura takes Yamato's wrist gently when he doesn't move, and leads him down the steps towards their car.

"Don't worry, Yamato. You'll like school. A whole six hours away from home. It's nice." She promises. Yamato nods, not sure what to say.

* * *

Yamato's car, and Taichi's mom, pull up to the school at the same time. Taichi notices the blonde family immediately.

"Haro! Hi! And Yamato!" The boy practically bounces over to them.

"Hey Taichi! How do you know Yamato?" The older boy asks, aiming a kick at Yamato's shins. The boy doesn't move, and doesn't make a sound when their legs connect. He doesn't even notice. Or so it seems.

"We ripped grass out together one day. Sakura yelled at him for getting his hands dirty." Taichi explains as his mother follows her son over to the family. Yamato's mom climbs out of the car behind her children. Sakura and Yamato move over to make her room, Yamato ducking behind his sister to stay out of his mother's eye sight.

"Taichi. We need to go, hun." Taichi looks at his mom, then indicates the blonde children in front of him.

"But mom...That's Haro! He's ten. And his sister Sakura, and my almost friend, Yamato. I met them at the park." Taichi whines. Natsuko raises an eyebrow at Yamato, who hides even further behind Sakura. Sakura peeks at him, but says nothing.

"Well, it's nice to meet them, but you're going to late." Natsuko decides to step into the conversation.

"Hello. I'm Natsuko Takashi. We've just moved here, at the beginning of summer. I don't suppose you know a decent baby sitter, hmm? I'm having some trouble finding a permanent nanny, at the moment. Our last one wouldn't move from America with us, sadly."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Yuuko Yagami.." Yamato peeks around his sister to look at the lady whose speaking with such a strange voice. Sakura takes his wrist again, knowing the two woman will probably be talking for awhile.

"Come on, Yamato. I'll take you to class. And don't worry, she just knows who Mother is." Sakura says, quietly. Haro has already disappeared.

"Mom, I'm going with them!" Taichi interrupts, pointing at the retreating backs of the Takashi siblings. His mother nods her approval, and he dashes after them. Taichi falls into step with the two blonde children. Sakura leads them to the gym, were she gently pushes Yamato inside.

"See, over there?" She points to a group of young kids in the front row. Yamato nods. "You and Taichi go sit with them. I have to sit with the kids my age, so they can put as in our new classrooms, okay?" Yamato nods, and does as sister asks him.

Taichi follows, looking for other people he knows. He fins Sora, and Mimi, and grabs Yamato before he manages to sit, and drags him over to some of the girls in his moms daycare.

"Hi Sora! Hi Mimi!" The boy greets happily. "Sit, Yamato." Yamato does as Taichi asks him.

* * *

Two weeks after school had started, Natsuko had informed her children that Mrs. Yagami would be watching them after school until dinner time. Then, Father would pick them up and bring them home, at least until they could find a nanny that lived at the house. Yamato was nervous as the end of the day neared. He didn't want to go to someone else's house. He didn't have to worry. Taichi was excited that Yamato would be coming over, because that meant Taichi could really be Yamato's friend. Even if Yamato didn't want to be friends with Taichi. Sakura had been happy for Yamato. Haro had become angry, at both of them, and had taken his anger out on them. He had pushed Sakura down, and nearly broken Yamato's hand by slamming it in the door. Neither of them said a word to their mother, but Yuuko did. Natsuko was not impressed with her younger children for getting their brother in trouble for an accident.

* * *

Yamato was seven the firs time he showed up to school with a black eye, and split lip. Afer school, when Yuuko had asked him what happened. Sakura burst into tears. Haro was long gone, choosing to just do what he wanted after class. His mother never even argued with him about it. Yamato had spilled out some lie about Sakura tripping him, and him falling through the glass table in their living room. Yuuko had nearly cried herself at the forced lie.

A week later, a man named Hiroaki Ishida had said Yamato was his son. Him and Natsuko had had a one-night stand around the time Yamato would've been conceived. By that time, Taichi was old enough to know how famous Natsuko was as an actress. And everyone else knew who she was, too. She admitted over live television that yes, she had a one night stand with Hiroaki. She denied Yamato being his son. Hiroaki insisted on a dna test. Natusko refused. The subject was dropped, for awhile.

Yamato's injuries became more frequent after that though, causing Taichi to worry immensely for his friend. Sure he didn't understand what a one-night stand was, or why it even mattered. When his mother had explained that it meant Yamato's dad might not actually be his dad, Taichi still didn't understand. Shouldn't his father love him anyways, since he had raised Yamato his entire life? Yamato became more and more quiet, not wanting to talk to anyone. Eventually, Hiroaki got his dna test. Yamato was at Taichi's house when the results came in. They were ten.

* * *

Yamato and Taichi are sitting on the floor, working on a puzzle together. It's a rare occasion, now, for Yamato to do anything, that's not sitting by himself. Sakura sits nearby, watching carefully. There's a loud sound outside of the bedroom. Yamato jumps to his feet, and hides behind his sister.

"Yamato?" She asks. Eyes going wide.

"Mom's here." He whispers, blue eyes landing on Taichi. He realizes what he said, and snaps his lips shut firmly. There's yelling, and then Natsuko throws the door open, She's scary mad, Taichi flinches away from her. She goes straight for Yamato, causing Sakura to leap away from the boy, not wanting to be part of the wrath that is her mother. Natsuko grabs Yamato's bare arm, and Taichi notices the blood that forms there immediately. Yamato doesn't make a sound.

"Come, Sakura." The girl throws a pleading glance at Taichi, before following her mother, and terrified brother out of the room. It takes Taichi less then five seconds to regain himself, and leap to his feet, running after them.

"Where are you going?" Taichi demands. No one answers him. Natsuko waits impatiently for her children to put their shoes on, and then she ushers them out of the house, the door slamming behind her. Taichi looks at his mom, whose crying.

"What's the matter mom?" He asks. Yuuko just shakes her head.

* * *

Thirteen year old Taichi stares up at the movie screen he had pestered his mom into taking him to. It's a bit late, but it's a birthday present anyways. He watches as a blonde haired, blue eyed boy runs around with a bunch of other kids, in a place called the "Digital World". The boy is no longer Yamato Takashi, but Yamato Ishida.

"Think he remembers me?" Taichi asks his mom as the movie ends.

"I don't know, Taichi. I bet he does. Three years isn't that long." She tries to reassure her son. They hadn't seen the boy since Natsuko had ripped him from their house all those years ago. Sakura and Haro, and even the newest member, Takeru, still live near-by, and occasionally Sakura brings Takeru by, just to say hello. She hasn't seen or heard from her brother, either. And then the movie came out. Hiroaki, it turned out was a movie director. And Yamato, with his looks, got into the movies easy enough. During interviews, though, he never said much. Mostly just smiles and nods, or shakes of his head.

"Do you think he likes being an actor? That's what his mom does, right?" Taichi asks. Yuuko doesn't know what to say, so she doesn't answer.

* * *

Taichi, Sora and Mimi watch the trailer for the new Digimon movie on the T.V's at the store.

"He's cute." Sora says, as Yamato flashes onto the screen.

"He totally is!" Mimi gushes. The three of them are waiting for Sakura, and five year old Takeru, who apparently has a present for Taichi's sixteenth birthday. This is there usual meeting spot.

"Taichi!" All three of them turn to the younger boy, whose running up to meet them.

"Hey, Takeru!" Taichi greets happily.

"Hi Sora, and Mimi." Takeru says, sweetly, eyeing the girls. They both return his hellos.

"So?" Taichi asks. "Where's this absolutely, super amazing birthday present?" Takeru peeks back the way he came, then back towards Taichi.

"Uh. It was..Come on!" The little boy grabs Taichi's hand, and leads him back the way he'd come. Taichi sees Sakura. Sakura waves at them, which Taichi returns. Then Taichi notices the sapphire blue eyes of the boy next her.

"See? That's your birthday present." Takeru says, pointing at the boy.

"Uh." Taichi says, not sure why the little boy is giving him another boy for his birthday. Takeru stares at him, with wide eyes.

"I don't think he knows who you are." Sakura says, softly.

"Am I really that eas-" His voice broke Taichi's mental scanning of people he knows.

"Yamato!" Taichi shouts, at the same time Sora and Mimi do. Yamato looks up at them, and flashes them a smile, before Taichi has him held in a tight grip. Yamato laughs.

"Oh, so you remember me now, huh?" The blonde teases. Taichi gives him a sheepish grin before letting him go.

"It has been six years." Taichi says, quietly.

"And I know for a fact that you've seen both my movies, and the T.V show I'm in." Yamato accuses. Taichi's tan cheeks flush a dark red.

"I didn't expect to see you here, that's all." Taichi weakly tries to defend himself. Yamato just laughs again.

"My dad and I, we moved here. Apparently the next movie I'm in needs the high-school here. Plus, I missed my sister, and Takeru. And I wanted to piss my mom off." The last part is almost whispered, so only Taichi and Sakura can hear. Sora and Mimi are still staring. Takeru is yanking on Taichi's sleeve.

"Get birthday present?" He asks.

"Your brother is the best birthday present, ever." Taichi says, grinning at the little boy.

* * *

**Alright, end. Should I keep this in third person, or should I make the rest of it first person? You decide! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Tanya

**Alright, chapter two. So far, I've been asked by two people to keep this third person, so I'm going to. However, I'm still in debate on couples. Let me know what you think? **

**I made Yamato bisexual so that I can indeed make this a Taito, should you guys want it.**

**Also; Tally is one for Taito.**

**Drop me a review, please.**

* * *

_Five years ago_

Tanya Strife shifts nervously. She's sitting in between two much older women. Actually, now that's she's looked around, their all much older then she is. Tanya can her them talking about her, and Yamato, and his mother. Gossips. She let's out a sigh, regretting even applying for the position. It had seemed easy, at the time. How hard could it be to watch an eleven year old boy? A lot, if the stories the other women are talking is anything to go by. They've all had experience with the 'rich, spoiled kid' type, apparently. A door opens, and Hiroaki Ishida strolls casually into the overly large, clearly unused, room. He does not look very impressed. The room bursts into questions.

"Is Yamato here?" Clearly, he is, because Tanya saw a flash of blonde behind the man looking to hire a nanny.

"How does he behave?"

"Is the pay well?" The questions seem to annoy the man even more, and he doesn't answer any of them. Tanya pulls on the end of her own blonde ponytail. She wants to tell them all to shut up. Yamato's hair is a golden blonde, at least according to all the magazines, and gossip shows. Tanya's is strawberry blonde, currently with purple streaks. The room suddenly falls silent, bring Tanya's attention to the room, where Yamato has made his appearance. The magazine's didn't do any justice to the boy's eyes. Tanya is aware of her eyes widening, and can't do anything to stop it. His eyes are such a brilliant blue, she can still see the color from twenty feet away, with his eyes down. He's studying the floor very carefully. Tanya recognizes this as fear immediately. She hears a hushed whisper to her right.

"Look at how shy he is, it's adorable." Tanya's heart opens to the boy. No one should have to be that scared of anyone.

"This," Hiroaki says, "is my son, as I'm sure you're all aware. Who gets hired is entirely up to him. Which means he's going to pick some of you. Your interview will be to care for him for a week. After that he'll pick his favorite person." It's a strange way to do it, and Tanya wonders if anyone else has been through this before. She doubts it. Yamato glances at his father, and shifts nervously, before casting his eyes to the ground again. They were probably listening to everything that was said in the room before they arrived, too. Tanya's glad she's never been much for gossip. Yamato begins to walk through the crowd of women. Tanya watches him, aware that he doesn't speak. When he chooses someone, he gives their shoulder a gentle open palmed tap. So far, he's picked four unremarkable women. They all look slightly the same. Brown hair, brown eyes. Plain. They're also the least gossipy of the bunch. As he approaches the back of the room, and the area Tanya is sitting in, she gets nervous butterflies again. The boy stops in front of her, but there's no quick tap, and move on. Tanya follows his wide eyed gaze to her ring. It's a simple ring. A white gold band with some sapphires on it. The blue gems are almost the same color as the boys eyes. The ring had belonged to her mother. Tanya pulls the ring off, and holds it out to him. Hiroaki watches with narrowed eyes. Yamato takes the ring, and spins it carefully in his fingers, to examine it.

"It was my mother's." Tanya says quietly. His eyes meet hers briefly.

"Oh." It was so quiet, Tanya's not sure he actually spoke. Then he drops the ring into her open palm, and with his other hand, gently taps her shoulder. Then he scrambles out of the room, without looking back.

* * *

Yamato digs through some of the random jewelry that seems to be lying around in all the spare bedrooms. He's positive he's seen a bracelet that matches the green-eyed girls ring. When the bracelet was bought, he had been with Hiroaki, he still didn't think of the man as his father. Yamato clearly remembers the man selling the object saying the owner was a young girl, and that the bracelet and been a set belonged to her deceased mother. She had to sell the jewelry to survive. It had made Yamato sad, and when he insisted on getting it, his father had paid the price for it without question. Yamato finally finds what he's looking for, and makes a noise of satisfaction. He races back to the large room where all his could be nannies, ew, he misses Mrs. Yagami, are waiting. The room is basically empty now, just Hiroaki and the five people he picked out of the crowd. Four women, and a teenager. Hiroaki is in the middle of speaking, and Yamato freezes at his side, to wait, bracelet clasped in his hand, inside his sweater pocket. The green-eyed girl smiles at him. He looks away, suddenly unsure.

"What do you have, Yamato?" Hiroaki asks, making Yamato jump and look at the man. Hiroaki always speaks gently to Yamato, like he's going to scare him if he talks too loud. Which he might.

"They match." Yamato says, handing the older man the bracelet he had. Hiroaki raises his eyebrows. "Her ring, and the bracelet.." Yamato says softly, pointing to the girl with the green eyes. Yamato likes the purple streaks in her hair, too.

"Oh." Hiroaki says, understanding. Trying to hide the fact he's shocked at the long sentence. He hands Yamato back the bracelet, which Yamato place in the girls hands. She looks at it sadly, before giving it back to Yamato. He disappears again after, upset with himself for making her sad.

* * *

Hiroaki watches his son disappear. He sighs in frustration, wondering when his son will stop being afraid of life. Or you know, speak without being shy and becoming a nervous wreck every time he opens his mouth. The man turns his attention back to the potential nannies. The decision has already been made, but he promised each of these women a week's pay. The fact that the girl is only nineteen does bother Hiroaki some. She had stood out to him, too, being the youngest person in the room. Then again, maybe Yamato needs someone who can be his friend, too. Hiroaki decides that since Yamato clearly wants the strange girl in front of him, she'll be last. He points at the first lady.

"You start tomorrow," Then he points to the next one. "You'll start the following Monday." He goes down the list until he reaches the girl. "You'll be last." He tells her

"Okay." She says softly. She's chewing on her lip in the same way Yamato has so many times.

"I completely understand if you find a job in the mean time, no worries." Hioraki promises the women. They all smile, and say kind things that he's expecting. All expect the one girl, who seems more interested in his son, whose peeking around the corner at her. When Hiroaki reaches his hand out, Yamato freezes, but then scampers across the room, to place his hand in his fathers.

"Mrs. Hughes is going to start watching you tomorrow, okay?" Hiroaki asks. The room had gone silent the second the other women realized Yamato was in the room. He nods.

"And Miss Strife i-"

"Tanya, please." She interrupts. Yamato giggles. Hiroaki can't bring himself to be upset.

"Okay, Tanya, will be last." Yamato's eyes trail the women.

"A whole month?" He asks. Hiroaki nods. Yamato frowns. "Okay." He says. Then he pulls his hand away, and vanishes somewhere else. Hiroaki sighs.

* * *

The night before Tanya is supposed to start working for the Ishida's, she gets a phone call from the man himself.

"Hello?" She answers the phone, confused as to why he'd be calling her. Did Yamato pick someone else?

"Uhm, Hi, Tanya? It's Hiroaki Ishida."

"Hello." She repeats.

"Hello. I was wondering if you're still coming tomorrow?"

"Of course. Unless Yamato's picked someone else."

"Oh, no, he hasn't. I just.." He trails off, and Tanya takes a breathe. Here it comes, she's too young. "Well, you see, I have to go away for a week, and I need someone to stay at the house with Yamato."

"_Oh."_ She says, shocked.

"I can find someone else, he just really seemed to like you."

"Who are you talking to, Hiroaki?" Yamato's voice comes from the background.

"Tanya Strife." Hiroaki says to the boy.

"I'm more then happy to spend the week with Yamato." Tanya decides.

"The girl with the purple streaks in her hair? Can I streak my hair?"

"Yamato, wait till I'm off the phone, please." Hiroaki says, then turns his attention to Tanya. "That's wonderful. I'll pay you extra, of course."

"Okay." What else can you say to that? Tanya finds it strange that Yamato listened so easily to his father. And called him Hiroaki.

"Good, good. I'll see you tomorrow at ten?"

"I'll be there." There's a loud crash in the background, and a startled yelp of surprise.

"Oh, geez, Yamato! What broke? Are you okay? I'm sorry Tanya, I have to go." Hiroaki hangs up, and so does Tanya. She looks around her tiny apartment, and then begins to pack a bag for her week long stay.

* * *

Yamato sits on the stairs, waiting for Tanya. The front door is open so he can see the driveway. He picks at the bandage across his palm. Over the last four weeks, he'd wanted the girl more and more. The first lady had yelled at him for spilling water. The second Yamato had caught stealing. The third had terrified him. More then once, he thought she was going to hit him. She never did. The fourth lady was alright, but she was boring. Then Yamato sees Tanya walking up the steps. Her hair no longer has purple in it, but hot pink. She's carrying a bag with her. Yamato is slightly nervous that he won't be seeing his father for a whole week, and that if something does happen, he has no way of telling Hiroaki anything. Tanya walks up the front steps, and smiles at Yamato.

"Hi there." She says.

"Hello," Yamato answers. Then she steps into the house. "Hiroaki!" Yamato calls, which brings Hiroaki out of the other room. He's still on the phone though. He holds up a finger to say 'one second' then leaves into the room again. Tanya sits beside Yamato, which surprise the blonde boy.

"What happened to your hand?" Tanya asks softly. Yamato opens his hurt hand to show the bandage there.

"I dropped a cup, and it broke."

"Oh. Does it hurt?" Yamato shakes his head, and closes his palm. He stuffs his hands into his sweater pockets. Now that she's here, he's nervous again.

"Sorry about that." Hiroaki says, startling both of them. Yamato jumps to his feet, and shifts away from Tanya.

"Oh, that's okay. I was asking Yamato about his hand." Hiroaki eyes his son.

"Yes..Anyways, Tanya, I'd like to speak to you, about Yamato. Could you come into this room?" Tanya agrees, and follows Hiroaki away from Yamato. He already knows what his father is talking to her about. His fear of all things loud, with eyes, and his own shadow. Yamato decides to make himself busy by moving Tanya's large bag into the spare room he'd found the bracelet in. Since that is where she'll be sleeping. When Yamato ventures back down to the front door, which is still open, he swings it shut. He heads back into his house, and into the hallway Hiroaki and Tanya had vanished. They're coming out of a room, now. Yamato watches Hiroaki, waiting for his attention.

"Anyways, I doubt he'll give you much of a problem, he's pretty good. Clumsy, though."

"I am not.." Yamato says, making Hiroaki and Tanya laugh. He pouts. "I'm not."

"Okay, Yamato." Hiroaki says with a shrug.

"I want to do that to my hair." Yamato says, point at Tanya's streaks.

"Not pink, I hope."

"Blue." Yamato says, still looking at Tanya's hair. Hiroaki shrugs again.

"Okay. If Tanya wants, she can streak your hair. If not we can do it when I get back." Yamato flashes Hiroaki a smile, that disappears a minute later.

* * *

Tanya decided she likes Yamato a lot. They had streaked his hair blue, and he had hugged her after, which had surprised her, but she had hugged him back. Afterwards, he seemed embarrassed. He had clung to her, wanting to do everything she did with her, regardless of what she was doing. He helped her with laundry, and dishes, even though she didn't have to do them, he helped her shop, and helped clean. By the end of the week he was laughing. That made her the happiest. When Hiroaki had returned home, Yamato had hugged him, too. Hiroaki had been more then shocked at _that_. And Tanya got the job, that paid way better then it should. Yamato had even given her back her mother's bracelet, with Hiroaki's approval. Tanya and Yamato became good friends, and Tanya was always there for him. At thirteen, Yamato went through a stage of depression, and threw crazy fits over just about _everything_, and only Tanya could calm him down. The set of Digimon was pleased to have her there. When Yamato was fourteen, he had turned up at her house, crying. She had been bewildered. He had muttered something about boys, and being gay, and how his father was going to _hate him._ Tanya had laughed. Yamato had glared at her. She had insisted his dad would never hate him, and she had been right. Turns out he wasn't gay, just bisexual. That had eased his mind a little bit. At fifteen, he had his heart broken by a boy for the first time, and had stayed in Tanya's apartment for nearly a week, ignoring everyone. When she found out they were moving back to Japan, Yamato wasn't the only one with a shattered heart. He hadn't cried, but she had. She loved Yamato and Hiroaki. They were all she had, they were her family, even if she'd never actually told them that. And then Hiroaki said she could come if she wanted, she could live with them. Neither her or Yamato believed him until they were actually moving. Yamato and talked and talked on the plane ride, trying to teach her what he remembered of his first language. Tanya had nothing left in America. A father she never spoke to, and a half brother whose name she didn't know. She was glad for the fresh start.

* * *

When the plane had landed, they had been greeted by a blonde that looked oddly like Yamato, and a small boy who could've been Yamato's twin. They had both launched themselves at Yamato, and Yamato managed to stay on his feet. Hiroaki had to go the their house, and Yamato was being dragged in a different direction by the two people. Tanya was left with a decision, although it wasn't much of one, and follows the blondes. Besides the fact that she actually fits in with them, due to her hair color. Yamato says something, that sounds more then a little bit annoyed, and the two stop pulling on him. He stops, and glances over his shoulder to wait for her. He points at the girl first,

"Sakura." Then at the young boy, and Tanya herself in turn. "Takeru, Tanya." The little boy gives her a small wave, the girl ignores her completely. Then they're off again, Yamato grabbing Tanya's hand.

* * *

Yamato had wanted to go home and sleep. Seeing Taichi was better, though. Yamato is aware of Tanya watching them, and not being able to understand them, and he does feel bad. When he reaches behind him with his hand searching for her, her touch is almost instant. He holds onto her hand, but continues talking to them. At some point Sora and Mimi had said good-bye, and left. Yamato knew them from school, and daycare with Taichi, although he'd never been interested in getting to know them. Yamato's almost ready to leave. He's sick of Sakura's glare at Tanya, and Taichi's too amazed eyes, and overly soft voice. He just wants to be a normal teenager. Why is that so hard? Sure he's been in some movies. It's not like he's a millionaire. Then Taichi's phone rings. Yamato watches him answer it, and when he's done his very quick conversation with, Yamato assumes, his mom, Yamato grabs his phone.

"Hey!" Taichi says, alarmed by the quick movement. Yamato adds his name and number to Taichi's very old phone, and decides to get him a better one. It is his birthday, after all.

"I have to go. I haven't even been to my new house yet. Text me or something, kay?" Taichi had nodded, and Sakura had given him a confused glance, but didn't say anything. Then Sakura leads Yamato and Tanya back to the car they'd used to get to Taichi, and takes them home. Sakura doesn't ask to come in, and Yamato doesn't offer. Yamato and Tanya head up the steps and close the door without even a wave. Yamato sighs.

"It'll get better, Yamato." Tanya says softly, noticing the completely defeated look. Yamato shrugs.

"Right. You always say that. But it won't. Not if I'm still in movies."

"Oh." Tanya says, realizing his sadness is not from the move, it's from the lack of friends he has.

"Yamato, is that you?" Hiroaki calls from somewhere in the house. Yamato rolls his eyes, and follows the sound, Tanya a step behind.

"Yes."

"Come help me pick out furniture for your room." Yamato's eyes cast around the almost completely empty house in awe. He's never been in a house so empty, and it's kind of scary.


	3. Hiroaki

**Chapter three. Wow, am I seriously only on chapter three? . Read/review! Tell me your opinions! I need to know if I should make Yamato and Taichi get together or not.**  
**Who do YOU want to see Yamato with? Or Taichi? TELL MEEE;**

**Taito-2**

**Taiora-1,**

* * *

Hiroaki watches Yamato intently. Over the last few hours, he had become more and more snappy and aggressive. He's had enough, but they need to get this scene done. Yamato had not wanted to be apart of this movie at all, seeing as his character is a gay boy. Tanya had though it funny, and insisted he do it. So he did. Everything _seems_ to be going okay, until the sound crew laughs, Yamato groans, and his fingers tangle in his hair.

"Cut." Hiroaki says, even though he didn't have to. The whole set goes with whatever it is _Yamato_ wants. He's basically running the show. Yamato's partner frowns.

"What did I do now?" The other boy asks.

"_You_ didn't do anything." Yamato tells him, before walking away. He sweeps right past Hiroaki without looking at him. Hiroaki throws his hands in the air. There's no point in stopping him. He can have a spoiled rich brat attitude when he wants.

"He's hungry." The lead sound guy calls.

"Yea," Another adds. "You can hear it." They laugh again. Hiroaki goes on a search for his son, and can't find him. So he calls the boys cell phone.

"Yes, daddy?" Yamato answers the phone.

"Where are you?"

"Oh, I'm done. And I need to eat."

"So I heard, but you couldn't say that?"

"Course I could. But I didn't feel like it."

"Yamato.." Hiroaki is annoyed. There's a sound in the background of Yamato's cell phone, and the blonde squeaks in surprise.

"Sorry!" Comes from far off.

"I have to go," Yamato says, hanging up. Hiroaki frowns at his phone, before turning back to his set. There's a few scenes without Yamato they can film.

* * *

Hiroaki makes his way home four hours later. Yamato should be home, although his car is not in the drive-way. Hiroaki debates on calling his son again, but doesn't. He stumbles up the steps and through the door. Tanya has made dinner already.

"No Yamato?" He asks her. She shakes her head and shrugs.

"Went out with Takeru and his sister."

"Sakura." Hiroaki says. Hiroaki and Tanya eat together. They have for awhile. Hiroaki began to think of her as family very soon after she started watching Yamato. If it wasn't for her, he'd probably still be scared of life. They both hear the car pull into the drive-way. Yamato enters the house a few minutes later.

"Where'd you go?" Hiroaki calls.

"Apparently I promised Takeru a movie, not that I remember saying it, so..I took him." Yamato says coming into the kitchen.

"Did you eat?"

"No." Hiroaki rolls his eyes. Yamato doesn't seem fazed. Tanya was smart, and made the blonde a plate, though, so Yamato eats, too. After they eat, Hiroaki has to work on his movie. Yamato stays at the table, and does school work. Sometimes Hiroaki worries he's asking too much of the sixteen year old, although Yamato never says it's too much. Would he tell his father though? Probably not. Yamato wasn't that kind of person. If someone was expecting him to do something, he did it. Whether it stressed him out or not. Which reminds Hiroaki that he had plans with..

"Uh, Yamato." Hiroaki says. The blonde raises an eyebrow, but doesn't look up. "Your mother, siblings, and..uh- their father-" Yamato's head snaps up, eyes narrowed. Yep, this going to be bad.

"They're all coming for dinner tomorrow, so behave yourself." Tanya says from behind Yamato.

_"Why?" _Yamato makes the word sound like an accusation. Which it is, technically. Although English was not Hiroaki's or Yamato's first language, they both speak it at home, simply for Tanya's benefit. She's taking a course to learn the language, but so far, she hasn't learned much.

"Because they're your family." Tanya says.

"Nuh." Yamato says automatically. He could _never_ be related to _him_. And he wasn't. Natsuko, though...

"She's your mother, and they are your siblings."

"Yes," he agrees. "But why does he have to come?" Hiroaki frowns as he looks at his son. His only child, at least, that he knows about. He has suspicions about Takeru.

"Because he's your siblings father." He says. Yamato rolls his eyes.

"He's also an abusive fuc-"

"Language." Tanya says, swatting the back of Yamato's head. Yamato stays silent, turning his attention back to his school work. Hiroaki takes that as he's been dismissed. Yamato really rules all aspects of his life.

* * *

Yamato's mind is racing. He stares at his work, not seeing the pages. He hasn't seen his mother's husband, Aaron, since he was ten, and Hiroaki had taken him away from his old life. Yamato didn't want to change that now. Yamato still had nightmares about that man, and being locked in the bedroom with him. He never did anything sexual, but he was very aggressive, and hit. A lot. And it was only ever Yamato. Never Haro, never Sakura. Even now, Takeru is safe. It had always been just Yamato.

Yamato didn't belong.

Yamato was different.

Yamato was too girly.

Yamato was ugly.

Yamato, Yamato, Yamato.

But that's all done with now. There's no reason for Yamato to revert back to that. To even think that. Yamato knows he's not ugly, or girly, despite having a firmer interest in boys then girls. And he's more then certain he belongs. But there's still a real feeling of dread in his stomach, and he's scared. He knows tomorrow during the day will be horrible, and really, there's nothing he can do to change it. It almost would've been better if he hadn't been told at all. At least then he'd be able to focus. Tanya leaves the room, saying something about a shower and bed. Yamato nods, not sure if he's supposed to shower and go to bed, or if she is. Either way, it sounds like a wonderful idea. Yamato packs up his stuff, he can do this work tomorrow, too, maybe. If he can do anything tomorrow. He heads to his room, and the joining bathroom. He strips down to nothing, and when he looks down at himself, he can almost see the bruising that used to cover his body. He shakes his head, shattering the image. There will be no more bruises. Besides, if Aaron tried to hit him now, his dad would kill him. And Tanya. He'd love to see Aaron face off Tanya. She'd kick the shit out of him with her eyes closed. The thought makes Yamato laugh.

* * *

Takeru is excited about seeing his brother, again, tomorrow. He didn't see Yamato often. Actually, hardly ever. They only ever spoke on the phone, really. He likes Yamato though. He's a better brother then Haro. And Yamato's daddy is much nicer then his own. Sakura comes into the room to get Takeru ready for bed. Mommy never does, any more. It's always Sakura. Sakura takes care of everything.

"Did you take care of Yamato, too?" Takeru asks, taking her hand as she leads him to the dreaded bath time.

"Yes." She says, quietly. She doesn't like talking about Yamato inside the house, but Takeru knows neither mommy or daddy or home. He watched them leave.

"Is Haro home?" He asks. Sakura shakes her head.

"Mommy and daddy went out, too. We're all alone." He sings. Sakura smiles. She helps Takeru get undressed, then they make sure the bath temperature is _just_ right. Takeru hops in. Sakura will wash his hair before he gets out. He doesn't the rest all by himself.

"Will you get me toys?" He asks his big sister. She nods her head, and goes to do as her brother asked.

* * *

Takeru's room is a disaster, just like it always is. Sakura reminds herself to help him clean it up tomorrow. Oh wait, they won't have time. But they'll have to do it at some point, before mother sees it. Sakura is excited to see Yamato, too. Yamato will always be her favourite siblings, but Takeru is a close second. Haro had always been mean. He had been an only child for awhile, and was used to being spoiled. Plus, he's the oldest, which makes him manage to do everything before the rest of them, so no one is ever impressed by the things the rest of them do. Sakura grabs her baby brother some toys, and heads back to the bathroom.

"Splish, splash I was takin' a bath!" Sakura laughs as she hears Takeru attempting to sing the song. She dumps the toys into the bathtub for him.

"What're you laughing at?" He asks, putting his hands on his hips, which she can't see, since they're submerged in soapy water.

"You." She says, still smiling. Takeru pouts, but then decides to make up a song.

"Rubber duckie! You're the onnnnne, you make bath-"

"Aren't you a little old for rubber duckies?" The voice makes them both jump, Sakura looks at Haro, smile gone.

"Maybe, but it's fun." Takeru says, shrugging. Haro is old enough now that if he physically hurt Takeru, he would get in trouble. "And you interupted my song. Go away." Haro rolls his eyes, but does as he was told. Takeru begins his rubber duckie song again. Sakura's not really listening, though. She wonder's what tomorrow will be like. Her whole family in one room? And Yamato, how will he handle her father?

* * *

Taichi sits at dinner with his mother and father. His sister, is currently in the hospital. The house is empty without her presence. They eat in silence, which is also something new in the Yagami house hold. They were given some bad news today. Unless they can come up with the money for a surgery for Kari, she won't make it to her next birthday, in six months. It's a large amount of money, too. More then they could ever afford. Taichi wonders if they told his sister, or if they just won't tell her. If it was him, would he want to be told? Probably. But he's not five. He also has a blonde boy stuck in his head. He can remember when Yamato and Sakura had sat at the same table with him, and more recently Sakura and Takeru. Taichi hasn't seen Yamato since his birthday, nearly two weeks ago, and hasn't bothered texting him, either. One, because his phone was disconnected, and two, Yamato was busy. He had walked past a set yesterday where Yamato was being filmed on the lake. He had watched for a few minutes, and when Yamato had seen him, he had waved, causing his father to yell at him for ruining a perfect, so far, scene. Yamato had just laughed. They had begun again. Taichi had been late for school.

"So, Taichi..I heard you were late for school yesterday." his father says, just to break the empty silence.

"Yea..I saw Yamato Ishida. He was filming. He got in trouble for waving to me. I'm sorry." He says, although, really, he's not sorry at all. He'd skip school if it meant catching up with Yamato.

"Like..Sakura and Yamato?"

"Yeah. He's moved back in town. Something about pissing his mom off, and filming a new movie."

"We should invite him over for dinner." His mother says, quietly. Taichi shrugs.

"I've only seen him once. You'd have to ask Sakura to get a hold of him." Taichi says, not looking up from his food. For the first time in the history of Taichi, the brunette boy is not hungry.

* * *

The next day, Hiroaki watches Yamato for signs of discomfort. The poor boy is jumping at any little sound, or touch. There's no Tanya today to help him, she's asleep. She had been up all night with a Yamato that had woken up screaming more then once, which is something that hasn't happened since he was eleven. Tanya, who loves Yamato like he was hers, didn't seem to mind. But she needs her sleep now. "Especially if she has to put up with someone that _didn't want Yamato around._" Yea, that's definitely going to be the worst part. Hiroaki is more afraid of what Yamato will do or say to Aaron. There's a loud crash, and Hiroaki looks up to find Yamato sprawled at his feet. He sighs. The boy tripped over a wire, bringing a light crashing down on top of him.

"Ouch?" Yamato says, like he's not sure what the hell just happened. He's probably not sure, either. A group of people rush to help Yamato de-tangle himself and get to his feet.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you." Hiroaki says, eyeing his son. Yamato smiles innocently.

"You could let me sleep, or go to Taichi's. Or something."

"And leave Tanya to put up with your mother?" Yamato's face falls.

"No, I guess I can't do that, can I?" Yamato looks like a lost puppy someone kicked.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It can't be that bad."

"It can, and it will." Yamato says, sighing. Hiroaki agrees, but doesn't say that. That would just upset Yamato even more.

Yamato's fingers drum against the table, it's a nervous habit he has. One that drives Hiroaki up the wall, and apparently Natsuko, too.

"Stop that," She snaps finally. Sakura and Takeru jump. Yamato and Haro don't.

"Make me," Comes the instant reply. He doesn't stop drumming his fingers. Until Tanya smacks his hand. He moves his hand under the table, and is probably drumming them along his leg, instead. Of the people at the table, Takeru is the only one who doesn't speak English, but they speak English any ways, strictly for Tanya. Plus, it was Natsuko, and Aaron's first languages. And probably Haro and Sakura's, too. They mostly eat in silence, the only people talking Natsuko and Hiroaki himself. Yamato had looked horrified when he realised Natsuko had been casted for a film Hiroaki is being paid to direct. Yamato knew just as easily as Hiroaki had that he'd be seeing a lot of his mother when the filming started. And how was Hiroaki going to film two movies at once? Yamato had lots of questions for his dad. None of which were answered, but would be later. Hiroaki is still watching Yamato for discomfort, which is there, clearly. Tanya notices, too. Her eyes are on the man that had once beaten Yamato daily. Yamato's eyes mostly stay down on his plate. Yamato is normally over-confidant. Never this shy child any more. That worries Hiroaki, and maybe he should have let Yamato go some where else. It's Tanya that whispers something to him, though. Whatever she says makes him rise, and leave the table without a word. He doesn't come back.

"Do your employees normally chose what Yamato does?" Natsuko asks, glaring at Tanya.

"I wouldn't say I'm an 'employee'," Tanya says. Sakura's eyes bounces between them. There will be a fight.

"Then what are you?"

"Well, 'nanny' wouldn't be the right word, either. Hmm, I'd say 'mother' just about covers it." Natsuko looks shocked, Tanya flashes her a smile, before she leaves, too. Probably to find Yamato. Natsuko turns her gaze onto Hiroaki, who holds up a hand.

"Don't start with me. You clearly didn't want him. She takes very good care of him."

"So you just let _children _ta-"

"You can leave." Hiroaki says firmly, addressing Natsuko in English, then changing his language to Japanese for the benefit of Takeru. "Takeru, Sakura, Haro, you're more then welcome to stay and finish eating." When Natsuko and Aaron get up to leave, all three children stay in their seats, heads bowed. Even Haro. Natsuko leaves in a huff, Aaron on her heels. Yamato and Tanya rejoin them afterwards. Yamato stays quiet. Sakura, Takeru and Haro talk quietly between themselves.


End file.
